Dorm 57 In Sea Side High
by GottaLoveTheRain
Summary: Korra is going to Sea Side High a private school where she meets Asami Sato,her roomate, Mako and Bolin who are right acros the hall. They will go through much if you guys decide it should be more then a one shot! So R&R to tell me to continue or end! "T" just cuz! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEYY! lol sooo this is my first time wirting for LoK but i LOVE the show! :) sooo yea lol i hope u like this i was reading through a lot of them and i liked the modern ones the best! :) so im gonna try it! oh and haters i LOVE u cuz ur my motivaters and ppl tht dont hate i LOOOVEE u more :)))) so yea! on wit da story!**_

I had just settled into my new dorm! I was even more happy because so far i had NO room mates! OH forgot to introduce myself anyway HEY! I'm Korra i just moced into my dorm at _Sea SIde High_. My parents decied I could go to a private school of my choosing soooo I chose here! So far I haven't met anybody except for the principal, Toza. My unlce Tenzin is a teacher here too. The dorms are strange because instead of two different buildings they have girls on the right side of the hall and the boys on the left. The building is four stories higha and surprisingly not that packed. I was on the third floor of the dormatory and had a nice veiw the ocean. The only bad thing so far is that I supposedly have a room mate, Asami Sato, I think. Yes, I know that she is famous and is probably a spoiled rich kid but I am praying that she is not! Anyway back to me and unpacking my crap.

I had about five boxes out in the hall and about three in the dorm i was taking my time to set things up even though its probably gonna be a mess by tommorow. I walked out into the hall to grab some more boxes. I picked a small box up which I knew contained m pictures of the friends and family I had left behind I felt tears trying to escape so I turned around on my heals a little to quickly. I was already a little off balance and it didn't help that I spun around to fast and bumped into something hard it felt like a brick wall. I let out a little screach as I started to fall bakcwards but was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back to my feet and made sure I was balanced before letting go. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful I'm-" I stopped talking when I saw exactly who I had bumped into. He was H.O.T hot! He had a lean figure, lightly colored skin, dark spiked hair, and captivating ambur eyes that made any girl want to swoon. "sorry" I finally finished my sentence after stairing for a while. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"It's fine, I should've been more careful too. My name is Mako. My dorm is right there." he pointed to the door right across from mine.

I gave my best smile and told him my name and that I was actually right across the hall from him.

"Well, Korra, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully we will get to talk agian." He said giving a light smile and a wave. Then heaed into his dorm after I gave him a nod, smile, hair flip, and wave.I stood there for awhile then I was snapped out of my trance by Asami Sato.

"Hello, um are you Korra?"

"Yes, hi you must be Asami." I said giveing her a smile. _So far so good_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, hi so this must be dorm 57." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah it's pretty nice actually."

"Oh well thats good."

"Yeah," I said motioning for us to go inside.

_2 hours later_

Asami and I became bestfriends in very little time she was nothing like expected her to be at all. We talked and unpacked and made the dorm home. We giggled A LOT! It was a really good day. Especially meeting the handsome prince charming, Mako.

**Love it? hate it? Continue it? Keep it as oneshot? What do i do? **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYY k so thx soooo much for those who reviewed/fave/followed my story! :) Ya'll rock! anyway so tell me wht u think of this chapter too! hope u like i try to do my best but its late right now and 9 two year olds tire u out haha! so time to get started...**

I woke to a beeping sound it was right near my head I opened one eye and saw my alarm clock I hit snooze but it still didn't shut up so I hit it agian and agian and agian. I got so fed up with it that I just grabbed it and chucked across the room into the door. It finally shut up so I smiled to myself and was about to fall back asleep when I feel someone shaking me.

"Leave me alone, Mom." I mummbled. Then I was suddenly on the floor."What the h-?" I was cut off when I saw it was Asami. "Oh hey there!" I said giving a small wave while getting up off the floor.

Asami looked down at me like I was mad. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

I got up and headed to the little kitchenet we had. Asami had gone shopping yesterday before she arrived so we were packed with food. I pulled out some cereal and milk and ate my breakfast. When I finished Asami was already out of her morning shower, so it was my turn. I went into the bathroom and shed my PJs. When I stepped into the shower it woke me up I loved the feeling of water pouring down on me. When I was done I wrapped my hair up in a towel and tied another one around me. I stepped out of the bathroom and Asami stepped in to dry her hair. Right after she had gone in and turned the hair dryer on someone knocked on the door. "One second!" I yelled and scurried over to the door making sure to hold up my towel so it would not fall. I opened the door to a very handsome boy my age maybe a year younger. He had emerald green eyes, a pale complection, broad shoulders, a little heavy (mostly mussel), and a brilliant smile that made veryone that saw him want to smile too.

"Hhhi," he stuttered noticing i was only in a towel but was good and kept his eyes glued on my face he cleared his throut."I mean hey there I'm Bloin! Just wanted to introduce myself my brother said he met you yesterday so I decided to come and say hello!" I raised an eyebrow at the brother part."Mako is my older brother." He answered my unsaid question.

"Oh ok well I'm Korra. Glad to meet you!" I said giving him a good natured smile. Just then Mako walked out of his dorm and Asami walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on and her hair looked amazing.

I blushed when I saw Mako taking in my appearance. "Hhhey Mako..." I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence. I felt Asami come to stand beside me.

"Umm uh" was his intelligent answer then he cleared his throat and said,"Morning Korra."

"Hey I'm Asmai!" Asami said giving her (what should be) award winning smile.

"HeY I'm Bolin and this is Mako, my older brother!"

"Well we would love to stay and chat but us girls have to get ready." Asami said giving a wink and closing the door. "That Mako was so checking you out!" she said once the door was closed. She did not think that Mako and Bolin could hear her squeal that. But to Mako's embarrassment they did and his whole face turned bright red and he walked down the hall to get in some work outs before school started. Korra's face looked close to Mako's."Now it's time to impress him with what you are going to wear to show that body of yours off!" Asami said and winked then dragged her over to their walk in closet.

_To be continued..._

**So what ya think oh and do you want me to tell ya'll just what Korra picks to wear or go through the process? review and tell me if you have any ideas on clothes or the story plz tell! thx love**

**~Icy3(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! So the reviews i got were amazayn! SO THX! lol k so thank u for all the support and such! Ilove u all! this is kind of my lil escape from the real world! so ya lets get going! Pardon any language!**

"Hell no!" I screamed when Asami picked out my clothes.

"Awwww why not?" She whined looking over at the neon blue tube top and a black mid thigh skirt. "It would make you look so hot!"

"Because I for 1. Don't wear skirts! 2. I dont wanna look desperate!" I yelled.

"Well then so i look desperate when I wear this?"

"NO! I dont look good in tht kinda stuff!"

"Yea right!"

"Ugh! Can I please wear something I want?"

"You can only pick the pants you still have to wear the tube top!"

"FINE!" I went a grabbed my dark skinny jeans that looked black and threw them on. I then stomped over to the bed and put on that wrenched tube top.**(NO OFFENCE ITS JUST WHT KORRA WOULD PROB THINK YA KNOW? AMAZYN LOVE!)** I went and put on two different socks that were neon colored patterned and went to put on my neon blue converse wit black shoe laces. I then went to the bathroom and brushed threw my now air dried hair and threw it up into a high ponytail wit my side bangs hanging out and in my face. I made my way out to where Asami was waiting in the bedroom. "Is this all right?" I asked.

"Yeah you look great I like my pick better but thats ok!" We headed to the door and opened it I walked out and once agian ran into Mako who was sweaty from working out but he still caught me from around the waist. I heard Asami say she was gonna head somewhere and let us talk or something. "Why do we keep meeting like this?" Mako said a smile spreading across his face.

"I dont know, cool guy." I said. I was now standing in front of him. "But I know one thing."

"And what might that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I Like meeting like that." I said while giving him a wink and walking down the hall making sure to sway my hips. I turned the corner and ran into some one else! It was Asami looking a little guilty. "Hehe oh hey Korra.." she said with a small wave of her hand.

**sorry it is so epically short but i got to get to bed so I hav enough energy for 2 year olds and dealing with boy probs! So yea i love ya hope u enjoyed! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! Ok im extremely sorry for not updating faster but i have ALOT of drama going on right now sadly lol but ill get through! i want to thank you for all the amazing reviews! ^.^ you made my day! haha well hope you like this chappy im sorry but it will be short cuz i hav to update my other stories and write another one shot alll today! lol haha so hope you like R&R thx!  
Love chu,**

**Manda**

**P.S. This is for Kota, John, Liz, and Carrie! Hope yall like lol love yall! ^.^  
**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you were ease-dropping!" I yelled but at the same time had smile on my face.

"Sorry! But i just had to hear! Oh and by the way he was staring at your ass when you walked away. Nice job with the flirting too!"

I roled my eyes but let out a little chuckle. We headed to class and we got there early so we decided we just pick some desk and talk. We picked two back desk with Asami sitting right in front of me. She turned and we just talked about some random things as students filed in. Then Mako and Bolin waled into the door and spotted us. Bolin gave us a big grin and waved then headed to sit next to us. Mako followed right behind him. Bolin decided he would sit down next to Asami so Mako sat right nexxt to me and gave me a small smile, which I gladly returned.

"Hey Asami. Hey Korra." Bolin said happily.

"Hey Bolin." I said giving hima silly smile.

"Hi Bolin." Asami replied and i could've sworn that her cheeks turned a light pink.

Then the teacher came in and started class. I couldn't concentrate because i kept taking side glances at Mako. I could feel his eyes on me every now and then also. Class finally ended and everyone packed up we had about ten minutes before the next class so we walked and talked (me, Asami, Bolin, and Mako).

"Oh Asami, Korra would you two like to come to the pool later with me and Mako?"

"Sure!" We replied at the same time. Bolin gave us a lopsided grin.

"Well ok then! Make sure your read by 4." He replied. We both gave him nods and then we all went our seprate ways.

~~~~~~~~~Line Brake~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School was finally over! Woohoo! TIme to get ready to go with Mako and Bolin and Sami to the pool. It was 3:30 now so i had 30 minutes to get ready. Not that I need that long of course. I was just gonna wear a tankini top with board shorts... but sadly my plans for that went right out the window when I told Asami.

"What? NO WAY!" Asami screamed when I told her what I wanted to wear.

"What do you mean no way?" I replied.

"I mean that you are gonna show off that body of yours with a bikini and make Mako drool when he sees you! duhhh!"

"Ugh!" was my only reply as I fell back ont to the bed and stuffed my face into the pillow.

After about 20 or so minutes of arguing about which bikini i would be forced to wear we settled on one... finally! I had to wear a strapless bright aqua bikini top and black bikini bottoms. While Asami was brushing threw my hair she suddenly said "Omg!"

"what?" I asked franatically.

"You have neon blue in your hair!"

"No duh! It's called a peek-a-boo!"

"Fine well I'm done!"

"Finally!" I said.

**Well thats it! hahaha i hope you like this chappy! i also hope it wasnt to short! I love you! plz R&R! THX! bye!**

**Love chu,**

**Manda**


End file.
